


Hold Us Closer

by SoRena



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyuhao, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oui, Parents, Xu Minghao - Freeform, gyuhao as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRena/pseuds/SoRena
Summary: Minghao is awoken to the sound of the children talking.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hold Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> I felt a little productive today and wrote this!
> 
> NOTE:  
> So there are two children. Each initially related to either Mingyu and Minghao before the met.
> 
> -R

Minghao stirred to the sound of the children talking. Their voices muffled through the door of the bedroom. He turned his head to the side where Mingyu was sleeping, hugging a pillow with the blanket draped over him carelessly. 

He got out of bed, making as little noise as he could. The hallway was illuminated by the light coming through the slightly ajar door on the other end. The boys were supposed to be asleep.

"My dad... like, not your dad... the one that lived with me and daddy before." It was Hangyeol, tiredness evident in his tone. Minghao peeked through the crack, wondering why on earth they were up at this hour.

He could see them both huddled together into Zheng's bed, talking to each other in hushed whispers. "Yea?" Zheng said, urging his brother to carry on.

"He wasn't as nice as your dad..."

"Why?"

"He was scary... he and appa always yelled..."

Hangyeol let out a whimper, tears filling his eyes as he talked to his brother. Minghao had the urge to go inside, to wipe away the tears, and hold his babies close. But he stopped when Zheng spoke up again.

"Don't worry. Dad does not yell. Your appa likes dad. They won't yell."

"He's your appa too."

Minghao sighed, wiping away the stray tear in the corner of his eyes. A pair of arms snake around his waist and hug him close. Mingyu rested his chin on his shoulder. " Do you want to call them to our bed?" he asked, voice still heavy with sleep. Yet Minghao could feel him smiling.

He nodded, knocking twice before entering the room. "boys?" two heads popped out from under the same duvet, hair sticking out in all directions.

"dad?"

"do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

The toddlers grinned at each other, then at their parents. They nodded eagerly, bursting into a fit of giggles as Mingyu hoisted them up and carried them out of the room.

Minghao followed after them, his chest warm with affection. The three loves of his life in front of him. He couldn't be more blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and do let me know what you think! 
> 
> Happy new year! -R
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @honeygyuhao


End file.
